


Comforting

by LadiesLoveLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesLoveLoki/pseuds/LadiesLoveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lokisvampiregirl, who's had a not so nice day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting

 He all but sprinted up the stairs, clutching his phone in his hand in a deathlike grip.  His blood was pounding in his ears, and he was panting heavily. 

He’d only gotten the call about fifteen minutes ago, when he was on the other side of London.  Both he and Luke were in a meeting.  All he heard was her sobbing, and no matter how much he tried to coax her to talk to him, to tell him what was wrong, all he got was more sobbing.

Fear had gripped his heart in an icy fist, constricting his breathing.  Panic had set in by the time he’d gotten his seatbelt on, and it was that panic that had him speeding through the streets of London like a madman.  Luke had just barely managed to follow him and hadn’t even gotten the car door closed yet before he sped off.

“Morgan??” he all but yelled into the house after he finally got the door open.  It had taken him four tries with shaking fingers to get the key into the keyhole.

He tore through the house like a man possessed, not even registering if Luke was behind him or not, in his search of her.  He finally got to the bedroom to find his Morgan sitting there.

She was wearing a suit that he had helped her to pick out to start her new job.  Her hair was back in a sleek French twist.  Her head was in her hands, and she was sobbing.

“Morgan”, he whispered, coming up to kneel in front of her.  He gently grasped her hands in his larger ones.  “Morgan…darling…what’s happened?”

“T-they cut me”, she sobbed. 

Tom blinked for a moment. 

“I didn’t even start, and they cut me”, she hiccoughed.  “I needed this job  _so much,_ and they just _cut_ me!!  They said they weren’t going to cut people for two weeks!!”

Understanding dawned on him, and he let out a whoosh of air.  He felt like a Grade-A Heel for almost laughing in relief that she hadn’t been harmed.  He managed to suppress that horrible urge, and got up to sit next to her.  He drew her into his arms with a gentle sigh. 

“I’m so sorry, Morgan”, he whispered.  “I know how much getting this job meant to you.”

“I just…I don’t want to keep living off your money, Tom…it’s not right, and it’s not fair to you”, she sniffled. 

“Hey, now”, he said, lifting her and getting her into his lap.  He guided her to look at him, uncaring that her carefully applied eyeliner was now running down her cheeks along with her tears.  “I told you, I don’t mind.  I have more than I need.  What’s the point of having it if I have no one here to share it with?”

“It’s not just that”, she said.  “I feel so useless sitting around here all day. The cleaning lady does all the cleaning, so I don’t even do that.  I want to at least have something to do all day, with the added bonus of bringing at least some money into the house.”

He sighed, kissing her gently.  “We’ll get to work in helping you find a job straightaway”, he soothed.  He deposited her back onto the bed next to him.  He then knelt in front of her, taking a foot into his hands as he removed one of her black pumps.  “I’ll tell you what”, he murmured.  He then took her other foot to remove her other shoe.  “Stay right here.” 

Morgan blinked as he stood, disappearing into the bathroom that was off their bedroom.  A moment later, she heard the water running.  After a few minutes, he came back and grabbed his iPod and iPod dock, bringing it into the bathroom.  After that, he left the bathroom, then went outside.  She heard voices; he must have been talking to Luke.  He then came back, this time with a bottle of her favorite wine in one hand, and a glass in the other.  After a few moments he returned again, and picked her up off the bed, carrying her to said bathroom.  More tears filled her eyes to see that he had prepared a bubble bath for her, and had poured a glass of the wine, setting it, and the bottle on a table beside the bathtub.  He’d set up the iPod next to the bottle and glass, and it was playing soft, soothing music.

“Now”, he murmured, removing her suit’s blazer.  “You are going to have a relaxing soak.  While you do that, I’ll take care of dinner.”

She sniffled.  “You’re too good to me”, she murmured.

“You’re absolutely worth it”, he breathed back, kissing her. 

When their lips separated, he turned her around to slowly undress her. 

“Um…Tom?” she asked.

“Yes, darling?” he replied, neatly folding her shirt and placing it on the toilet lid. 

“Weren’t you…you know…on the other side of London?” she asked.

She looked up to him to see his face flush.  He was quiet for a long moment.

“I thought something had happened to you…that you were hurt”, he murmured.  “Luke had barely gotten into the car before I sped off.”

She grimaced.  “Oh, I’m sorry, Tom”, she groaned.  “I didn’t mean to pull you out of your mee-“ 

He cut her off by kissing her again. 

“I would do it again in a heartbeat”, he said.  “I told them it was a family emergency.  I’m sure Luke made my apologies.  He told me to tell you that he’s so glad that you’re not hurt, and to never scare us like that again…he was prepared to make calls to some mercenaries that he knows.”

She bit her lip and allowed him to remove the rest of her clothes.  He picked her up and gently deposited her into the warm and fragrant bubble bath. 

“You relax”, he said, kissing her forehead.  “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” 

He kissed her lips one last time before he went out. 

Morgan sighed as she settled in her bath, wondering how she ever got so lucky.

 


End file.
